


Captain Swan: the true beginning

by mariabya



Series: Captain Swan: the true beginning [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabya/pseuds/mariabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook's history after seasom's 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the storm...

Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. Her brain just couldn’t compute what she was seeing: Robin hugging Marian, the women whom she brought back from the past while saying that he never thought he’d see her again and little Roland joining the family reunion. For the briefest of moments she felt happy for reuniting a family but then, then she looked at Regina.

-You… You did this? – the question held desperation and disbelieve in equal parts and the look on Regina’s face was just heart breaking, making Emma feel like the worst kind of villain.

-I just… wanted to save her life. – Emma said knowing that she could never have a good enough excuse or explanation to why she was breaking Regina’s heart all over again.

-You’re just like your mother. – an accusation that lacked heat. Instead, it seemed hollow which was even worst. All that time that she fought Regina, she had never been emotionless but now, now she just looked defeated – Never thinking of consequences.

-I didn’t know. – was the only thing Emma could lamely formulate.

-Of course you didn’t. – disbelief colored the accusation. - You just better hope to hell that you didn’t bring anything else back. – with that last sentence Regina just gathered her things and left without looking back, her face full of sadness.

Emma started walking towards the door with the intention to follow her to do… something, anything but a hand in her harm stopped her.

-You can only make it worse now, Love. – was the sad response given by the beautiful bluish eyes of her pirate captain. – Let the lad take care of it. – He said pointing at Henry with his hook who, perceptive as he was, had immediately noticed Regina’s reaction.

-Mom. – he said looking at the door as if he could still see Regina, with a worried face. – I’ll take care of mom but… - his eyes found hers for the briefest of moments. – Right now you should take care of your true love and don’t worry about her’s. At least not yet. – and he was of the dinner like his life depended on it.

Emma looked at Robin then, still holding Marian and Roland, he stood there his face full of disbelieve and then, suddenly hurt as he couldn’t find Regina in the crowd.

-I hope she doesn’t go back to her evil ways for this. – said Grumpy while looking at Marian.

Robin’s face went red with anger and the only reason he didn’t hit him was probably because he had his hands occupied with his wife and son.

Just then the enormity of what she had done came crashing into her and Emma found herself leaving Granny’s so she could catch some fresh air.

God, the guilt!! It was destroying her. She came to like Regina since their adventure in Neverland and, if she was being honest, she always liked her if only by the simple reason that she loved Henry with all her heart.

Emma sat in the chair where just some minutes ago she had let go of her hurt and finally kissed Hook, just trying to breathe.

She didn’t know how long she just sat there before she felt someone sit in the chair next to her. She didn’t even had to look to know who it was: his mere presence imprinted on her soul and his characteristic smell of sea water, leather and rum giving away the fact that Killian Jones was now next to her, in the same chair where their evening had begun so pleasantly.

-You couldn’t have known, Love. – he said placing his hand under her chin so she looked him in the eyes.

-Yes I could. – she said wrapping her hand over his wrist but not pulling his hand away. – You warned me.

-Now you’re giving me credit! – he said with a soft laugh that immediately lifted some of her guilt off of her soul. – What love story doesn’t have its problems? Gods know the dance you led me in. Don’t take me wrong, lass: I enjoyed every second of it, truly I did.

Emma smiled.

-Let’s go home, Love? – asked Hook with a sweet smile so at odds with his charming and flirtatious personality that Emma had to take a second look.

-Let’s.


	2. It always starts with a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma spend their first night together after the events at Granny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i went for a little bit of smut. i don't know if anyothers will follow its exemple  
> enjoy!! : )

Emma took Hook’s hand and led him to her room at Granny’s with the simple thought that she had to cement their relationship, that she had to mark him has hers so that he would never leave her.

She should have known that it would never be that easy.

The moment they passed the threshold of the door all her insecurities came crashing down on her; her fears of abandonment, of not being good enough to maintain a man with such a thirst for adventure interested in her.

She turned to Hook with the intention to say… she didn’t know what when she noticed the look in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes held such an amount of tenderness she realized that he knew exactly what was going through her head, or at least part of it.

-Swan… No. Emma. We must talk. – the way he said her name almost made her faint. Jesus but there probably wasn’t a man in this realm (or any other) with a voice as sexy as her pirate’s. She was about to reply when it hit her: this was the first time he had ever called her by her first name instead of Swan or Love.

Her smile probably occupied all her face.

 

********************

 

Her smile was like an arrow to the heart and Hook realized that very second that he’d do anything to protect that smile.

-About what? – she asked shyly.

Hook looked at their clasped hands before answering. He loved the contrast between his hand and hers: his darker due to the sun and hers a lovely shade of pale just sun-kissed. It made him wonder if her skin was that shade everywhere.

“ _I’ll find out_ ”, he promised himself but first he had to reassure his beautiful but prickly savior that he wasn’t going anywhere, at least not without her.

-About that kiss, Love. I told you I was in this for the long run Swan, but what about you? – “ _Please Swan, please be in this for the long run_!!”

-I… I never had this Killian. – she explained slowly and his heart dropped. – I never had someone who I wanted to be with for the long run, not after Neil. – his heart drooped a little further if that was possible. – But I’d like to have it with you. – She admitted with a smile. – I want to be with you, to know more about you, to have a future.

Hook couldn’t hold on anymore. He pushed her to him and kissed her, drowning in her honey like flavor. He kissed her until neither could breathe and when they finally came up for air he still didn’t let her go.

-I want the same, Love.

He kissed her again and she kissed him back while pulling his jacket away. He took his hand, and hook, away from her long enough to help her with it and with all of his clothes from the waist up. She gasped when she looked at him and he couldn’t help the wave of pride that went through in. She liked his body, and he would make her so happy for that but now, now it was his turn to appreciate the view.

“ _Mine_ ”, he thought, and kissed her again.

 

*******************

 

The look in his eyes before he kissed her: possessive was to mild a word to describe it. It had been primitive, savage, just like his bone melting kiss was being.

He pulled her shirt and bra off of her before she could protest (not that she wanted to) while he maneuvered her to the wall next to the closed door.

When her back hit the wall he stopped kissing her to give his most wicked smile and dropped to his knees to remove her boots and socks with more aptness than a man with just one hand should ever have.

He came up to kiss her again and she pulled him to her so they could be skin to skin. They both hissed at the exquisite contact but they never stopped kissing. She felt his hand reach for the buttons in her jeans, fight with them and lose.

-Take them off Emma, or I will shred them. – a promise and a threat, accentuated my his hook’s proximity.

She rapidly unbuttoned and unfastened her jeans but before she could take them off, Hook was there, pulling both her jeans and her panties down and off of her body leaving her completely naked to his still clad in boots and pants body.

She should feel vulnerable, maybe even scared but she couldn’t do it when Hook looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes upon, so she just kissed him.

She felt his hook in the small of her back as his harm came around her and the heat of his right hand as he passed it all over her body, from her waist to her breasts inflaming her body to yet another level.

-You’re better than my dreams, Love. – she heard him pant in her hear as he hoisted her up and put her legs around his waist in a position in which she could feel every inch of his hard erection rubbing against her most private place.

She moaned and kissed him again, incapable of letting go of his lips long enough for him to explore anything else with them.

He must have realized that because he stopped trying and just kissed her with all his might.

-Do you have condoms, Swan? – he asked between kisses.

-How do you know what condoms are? – she asked genuinely puzzled.

-I have my sources. – he winked at her and kissed her again.

-No.  – she answered when he let go. – But I am clean and so are you. I checked your blood work when you got hit by that car, unless you’ve been with someone since…

-I haven’t touched another woman since I met you, Swan. – The truth of his words were in his eyes. - But I could give you a child if we do this.

 -I’m on birth control. – she admitted. She had taken precautions when she realized there was just too much chemistry between them to ignore.

-Birth control? – he asked as  his fingers came to play with her core.

-You know about condoms but you don’t know about birth control? – she said between gasps as he kept playing with her.

-No. – he simply answered as he fingered her slowly, as he kissed her.

-It means I can’t get… - she stopped as he added another finger to the play. – pregnant.

-Forever? – one more. She was so full she could hardly breathe.

-It’s medicine. If I stop taking it I’ll be fertile agaaaain. – the last word was a moan as he did something surely illegal with his fingers.

He removed them and she was about to complain when she felt something harder and fuller nudge her entrance.

-I love you, Emma. – He whispered in her hear as he impaled himself in her slowly.

-I love you too, Killian. – she whispered back as he started making love to her.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after their first night together

Hook didn’t want to open his eyes, too afraid last night had be nothing but a dream, a very happy dream in which his lovely Savior had finally told him she loved him.

But as soon as that thought crossed his mind he felt a hand play with his chest hair, the heavy weight of a body pressed firmly against his side.

He opened his eyes to find Emma with her head above his heart as she painted circles with her fingers, now on his abdominal muscles, or “abs” as he heard her refer to them several times during the night.

-Morning, Swan. – he said with a smile.

-Sorry, did I wake you? – she asked without looking up to  meet his eyes.

-What would you do if I said you did? – he asked hoping she’d look up, hoping she didn’t have any regrets about last night.

-I guess… - she got up and smiled at me, her eyes full of happiness. – I’d have to give a very convincing apology. – she whispered while spreading kissed along his chest, neck, chin, until she finally reached his lips.

-Then indeed, lass, you must certainly woke me up. – Hook said delighted in the smile she gifted him. She kissed him again before resting her head once more above his heart.

-What’s your favorite color?- she asked after a while.

-You want to know my favorite color? – he asked not sure where this was coming from.

-Well yes. You promised me you’d answer all my questions last night.

He had. After the first time they made love against the wall, Hook and Emma had lain in bed and just talked about their lives, or better: he did. Emma wanted to know more about him and he couldn’t find in himself the will to say no to her, so he promised he’d tell her everything she asked for.

-Yellow. – he said passing his Hook trough the strings of her hair.

-Do you realize yesterday was the first time you called me Emma?

Hook frowned at that, hurt she didn’t remember.

-No, Emma, it was not.

-That time in Neverland doesn’t count. I was mad at you and embarrassed because of your stupid declaration.

He frowned more at that.

-“ _So when I win your heart, Emma. And I will win it. It won’t be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.”._ I find it a rather dashing declaration of love, Swan.

-It still isn’t a contest Hook. – she said with a smile. One he could feel, as well as the heat her blush had just caused.

-Not anymore. I’ve already won. – he felt her tickle him in punishment and laughed. – Any more questions? – he wondered what more she could want to ask. During the night she already asked him about how he became a pirate, about his brother, Mila, his time in the navy, in Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. He even confessed to her about what happened with Ariel.

-Do you miss your boat?

-I’ll always miss the Jolly Roger. – he answered truthfully. – It was home before your grandparents were probably born, and until I gave it away… But I realized my home was with you now, wherever you want it to be. So I am… what’s the expression? “Moving in with you”?

-Ok. – she answered to his relieve.- I’d like that.

-Anything else?

-Yes. Last one, promise. For now, anyway.

-Do ask, my lady. – he teased kissing the top of her head.

-Who told you about condoms?

-I read about it in a poster.

Emma rose to look at him in the eyes.

-Killian Jones. Have you forgotten I can tell when people are lying?

He just couldn’t bring himself to say who it had been.

-Oh My God!! Please! Please tell me it wasn’t David. Tell me it wasn’t my dad! – she demanded with the most red blush he had ever seen.

-It wasn’t David, Love, I promise.

-Good, because that would have been…

-It was Snow.


End file.
